Første Slag om Coruscant (Yuuzhan Vong Krigen)
Det '''Første Slag om Coruscant', også kendt som Coruscants Fald eller Slaget om Yuuzhan'tar, var et stort slag der endte med at Coruscant, hovedstaden af den Nye Republik, faldt i hænderne på de nådesløse extragalaktiske Yuuzhan Vonger. Det var et af de største slag i Yuuzhan Vong Krigen og måske det mest ødelæggende Slag om Coruscant i historien. Slaget Som Mace Windu forudsage næsten fem årtier før krigens begyndelse angreb Yuuzhan Vongerne krigsflåde Coruscant fra OboRin Komet Klyngen, efter at være blevet samlet ved Borleias. De brugte flygtningeskibe med fanger fra tidligere slag til at dække for Yuuzhan Vong flåden. Selv med militære ledere såsom Garm Bel Iblis (der kommanderede Flåde Gruppe To), Admiral Traest Kre'fey (der kommanderede Flåde Gruppe Et), Wedge Antilles (der kommanderede Flåde Gruppe Tre), Carlist Rieekan (der kommanderede Coruscants Planetære Forsvarsstyrke) og Luke Skywalker var Yuuzhan Vongerne for mange til at blive stoppet. Det blev sagt at Yuuzhan Vong flåden indeholdt titusindevis af skibe, og at det halve af den Nye Republiks Forsvarsflåde var til stede. Under slaget gav Borsk Fey'yla Admiral Sien Sovv, Øverstekommandør af den Nye Republiks flåde, fuld kommando over flåden. Sovv's modvilje mod at ødelægge flygtningeskibene for at stoppe Yuuzhan Vong flåden førte til disiplinære nedbrud og fik Bel Iblis til at overtage kommandoen af sin flåde, hvilket efterlod Kre'fey med kun få tusinde skibe mens andre sluttede sig til Bel Iblis. Et nødsignal blev sendt til flåderne på Corellia, Kuat, Balmorra og Kashyyyk men ingen forstærkninger nåede frem i tide. Flygtningeskibene, der var taget fra flygtningekonvojer fra en række planeter der inkluderede Ralltiir og Rhinnal, blev fløjet af Yuuzhan Vonger, der blev vilje fløj ind i Coruscant's skjolde for at svække dem. Denne taktik virkede, da hele sektioner af skjoldet gik ned, og skjoldgeneratorerne på planeten eksploderede. Selv de orbitale forsvarsplatforme kunne ikke stoppe Yuuzhan Vongernes fremfærd. Snart var Coruscant's himmel fyldt med styrtende fly og plasma fra slaget over planeten. Selv det Orbitale Forsvars Hovedkvarter blev ødelagt, og faldt ned på planeten. Under slaget angreb Luke Skywalker og andre Jedier fra Eclipse Station fjendens krigskoordinerende Yammosks, og dræbte fire af dem. Imens forsøgte Han Solo og Leia ombord på Millennium Falcon at evakuere Statoverhovede Borsk Fey'lya fra planeten, men sik til opgave at redde Luke Skywalker og Mara Jade Skywalker. Den anden angrebsbølge bestod af tusinder af Yorik-trema landingsskibe, Tsik-Seru airskimmere, sværme af Yorik-Vec angrebskrydsere og Coralskippere, legioner af Yuuzhan Vong krigere, og Chazrach support tropper. I desperation åbnede Bel Iblis' Flåde ild mod flygtningeskibene i et forsøg på at stoppe fjenden, men denne taktik blev kritisere af Admiralerne Sovv og Kre'fey, der ikke ville gå med til at dræbe uskyldige flygtninge. Coruscant var beskyttet af en stort minefelt, men disse havde ikke den ønskede effekt. Da fjenden kom nærmere sagde Borsk Fey'lya nej til Soloernes tilbud om transport, og besluttede at blive istedet for at blive mærket som kujon. Før deres afgang bad Fey'lya Leia om at lave en sidste tale til folket på Coruscant: Ved Imperial Palace prøvede Tsavong Lah's hjælper Romm Zqar at tvinge Borsk Fey'lya til overgivelse. Da Fey'lya nægtede, blev han dræbt. Men før Statsoverhovedet døde havde han anbragt en Proton bombe i Imperial Palace, der ville blive udløst når hans hjerte stoppede med at slå. Dette resulterede i Romm Zqar's og 25,000 Yuuzhan Vong krigeres død, ødelæggelsen af en stor del af Imperial Palace med dets data tårne, mange omkringliggende bygninger og mange Yuuzhan Vong fartøjer. Før sin død havde Fey'lya givet ordre til at ødelægge datatårnene, for at forhindre Yuuzhan Vongerne i at få værdifulde informationer. Slaget varede i flere dage og begge sider led store tab. Chazrach slave soldaterne kæmpede de fleste af de hårde kampe i de laveste niveauer på Coruscant. Mange af planetens indbyggere blev tvunget til at forlade hovedstaden under slaget, mens de der ikke slap væk måtte gemme sig i byens laveste niveauer. Mange Senatorer, der frygtede for deres liv, overtog dele af flåden og flygtede til deres egne sektorer mens slaget fortsatte. Den Nye Republiks Forsvarflåde blev delt som et resultat af dette. Den tredje bølge var en biogas i form af en grøn alge der ødelagde mange bygninger og efterlod sorte pletter. Coralskipper og Yorik-Vec eskadriller bombede planeten og gjorde stor skade på forsvaret. Yuuzhan Vong indtog til sidst Coruscant, Vongformede den og omdøbde den til Yuuzhan'tar efter deres hjemplanet. Efter slaget Yuuzhan Vongernes tab Men Tsavong Lah lavede en stor militær fejl. Fordi han sendte krigerne i bølger, og fik nogle af sine egne skibe til at flyve ind i planetens skjolde, led Vongerner enorme tab. De første to bølger fløj direkte ind i den Nye Republiks flåder og blev tilintetgjort, selvom den tredje var succesfuld led den også store tab. De præcise tab er ukendte, men Supreme Overlord Shimrra ville senere kommentere de store tab i 'Slag Plan Coruscant' en tredjedel af Kriger Kasten var blevet dræbt under deres invasion af Galaksen. Yuuzhan Vongerne havde nu et enormt Imperium at styre, og Domænenerne begyndte igen at kæmpe for magt. Kort efter dette slag blev det meste Yuuzhan Vongernes militære reserver ødelagt i et angreb fra den Nye Republik. Dette kombineret med ødelæggelserne af en række andre Vong flåder betød at Yuuzhan Vongerne fra nu af ikke kunne flytte deres styrker til et sted i Galaksen uden at lade en anden del være ubevogtet. Opløsning og fortvivlelse Den Nye Republik blev næsten opløst efter slaget. Selvom senatet havde trukket flåderne tilbage mod Kerne Planeterne siden krigens begyndelse, mistede mange flåder deres koordinering. Flere planeter overgav sig med det samme til Vongerne, og fik en lidt bedre behandling. Efter slaget udnævnte Rådsmedlem Pwoe, Quarren Senatoren fra Mon Calamari, sig selv som Statsoverhoved, og planlagde at ofre den Nye Republik for selv at overleve. Senatet afsatte Pwoe, men Republikken fik ikke nogen ny leder før Cal Omas blev valgt som Præsident af Senatet næsten et år senere. Omas, en tidligire oprørssoldat, nåede frem til den konklussion at Senatet og det Rådgivende Råd ikke var istand til at føre krigen på nogen kompetent måde, en konklussion befolkningen også var nået frem til. Han mente også at Yuuzhan Vongerne havde brudt deres ord for mange gangt til at der kunne forhandles med dem. Men Jediernes handlinger under Slaget gav folket en mere positivt syn på ordenen. Omas brugte det politiske kaos til at lave den Nye Republik om til den Galaktiske Føderation af Frie Alliancer, og fratog Senatet meget af dets magt, og gav det kun lovgivende magt. Han skabte også Jedi Højesterådet, der endelig gav Jedierne en rolle i krigen. Mens slaget måske tilintetgjorde den Nye Republik, afgjorde Coruscant Fald også Yuuzhan Vong Krigens resultat. Deltagere Nye Republik *Adarakh *Anga *Tam Azur-Jamin *Wedge Antilles *Ba'tra *Brand *Lando Calrissian *Tendra Risant Calrissian *Cilghal *C-3PO *Vana Dorja *Durm *Kyp Durron *Borsk Fey'lya *Godt *Corran Horn *Garm Bel Iblis *Traest Kre'fey *Drif Lij *Meewalh *Rigard Matl *Muun *Rabb *Danni Quee *Carlist Rieekan *R2-D2 *Saba Sebatyne *Ben Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Han Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Sien Sovv *Garv Tomas *Shev Watsn *Wonetun *Izal Waz *Yeel *YVH 1-1A *YVH 1-24A *YVH 1-25A *YVH 1-32A *YVH 1-507A Yuuzhan Vong *Dab Hantaq *Maal Lah *Tsavong Lah *Seef *Viqi Shesh *Romm Zqar Optrædener *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' Kilder * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Coruscant 1